


Prologue

by zeldadestry



Category: Love the Hard Way (2001)
Genre: Community: 100_women, Dialogue-Only, Double Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-30
Updated: 2008-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-10 16:58:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeldadestry/pseuds/zeldadestry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I died in this room twice."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> prompt 72, 'winter', for 100_women fanfic challenge

Promise me you won't touch me until I say yes.  
I promise. The way you look at me, it's not like the way you used to look at me.  
I believed in you.  
And now you don't?  
No. Yet here we are again, side by side in the bed where I died.  
You didn't die.  
You're wrong.  
No. You're alive. Thank god. I don't know what I woulda done if-  
Wanting to die is dying, Jack. There's no difference. I believed I was all alone, forever. Or at least for the rest of my life. So of course I didn't want life anymore. And I played the tape so I could hear your voice in my last moments, hear our voice, you and me speaking to each other. So that I could remember we were together, once. I died in this room. I died in this room twice.  
Twice?  
When you told me all you wanted was to fuck me. When I cut my wrists. Twice.  
Maybe I died, too.  
Honestly?  
I thought I was done when the knife went through me.  
That's once.  
Claire…when I saw the stains…your blood.  
We both died?  
Yes.  
Then we can both begin again.


End file.
